Ultrasound imaging is a medical imaging technique for imaging organs and soft tissues in a human body. Ultrasound imaging uses real time, non-invasive high frequency sound waves to produce a two-dimensional (2D) image and/or a three-dimensional (3D) image. The 2D and/or 3D ultrasound images may be presented at a display system to assist with diagnosing causes of pain, swelling, and infection in the internal organs of a body. Ultrasound images may be viewed at a display system to examine a baby in pregnant women and the brain and hips in infants. Ultrasound images may also be used at display systems to help guide biopsies, diagnose heart conditions, and assess damage after a heart attack, among other things.
Ultrasound images are typically presented at a flat panel display screen, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a light emitting diode display (LED). Head mounted virtual reality displays (HMDs) may provide users an intuitive way to visualize complex data, such as ultrasound images. Typical HMDs provide a sustained steady display frame rate of 90-120 Hz to prevent motion sickness. Rendering complex volume data with sufficient spatial resolution at this high framerate for each eye, however, is computationally expensive, increasing the graphics processing unit (GPU) workload by at least one order of magnitude compared to the GPU workload for standard 2D displays.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.